


Play Time

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, there is no plot here absolutely none at all but there are handcuffs and leather gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

Doyle's breath caught as he stared at the dark figure standing over him. Shifting slightly under the assessing look he pulled on the handcuffs that restrained him. However there was no give, no way of getting free. After all, Bodie knew exactly what he was doing.

Knowing his partner's eyes were upon him Doyle deliberately changed his movements from a restless struggle to an unhurried stretch. Letting every muscle tense and relax in turn he could feel Bodie's stare get more intense, hungry and heated.

He knew he should feel vulnerable as he was naked, cuffed and utterly unable to get free. But he did not. Instead he felt powerful, aroused, and he wanted this moment to last for a while yet. He needed Bodie's undivided attention and wanted this anticipation to stretch even as he contemplated what would happen next.

Drawing his legs up a bit he planted his feet firmly on the mattress and began to thrust his hips. He raised his eyes to catch Bodie's but instead he found the other man seemingly mesmerised by the motion. Letting a slight grin form he watched that well known face intently. When Bodie licked his lips, Doyle groaned and began to move faster, silently demanding that the other man make his move.

Bodie stepped forward with a determined expression on his face. Stopping mid motion Doyle let his legs relax and he ran his gaze up his partner's black clad body. Up the strong thighs, lingering on the hard bulge of his cock, over the covered chest, and up to the tormenting lips.

Then Bodie moved again. He reached over to the side, picked up his leather gloves, and drew them on. A simple move but Doyle could feel his cock get harder, his breath come faster, and a flush of excitement run through his body.

Determined to make this last Doyle closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to try and steady himself. Something that was shot to hell when he felt movement beside him, a covered hand stroke up and down his neck, and then hold his head in place. His briefly won control slipped away as he waited in vain for lips to touch his.

Opening his eyes he was about to demand that Bodie kiss him when suddenly the other gloved hand reached forward and began to roam over his chest, caressing the bared skin, and teasing his nipples until they were hard and Doyle was aching for more. The feel of the leather was delicious and impersonal. Yet the person touching him could be no one but Bodie.

Then with an unwavering focus Bodie moved both hands down Doyle's body and parted his thighs. One hand then gently grasped Doyle's cock, squeezing carefully and firmly, and causing Doyle to drop his head backwards and moan in pleasure. The other hand fondled his balls, and fingertips ran over every bit of available skin.

Leather clad fingers trailed up his cock and gathered the moisture from the head. Then they stroked up and down the underside of his cock and sought out the most sensitive areas to tease a bit more. Doyle started to breathe more heavily and he grasped the bed post to which he was cuffed to stop himself from trying to reach out. When he felt the one hand sneak further backwards, run partially up and down between his cheeks and press against the sensitive opening Doyle's last bit of control broke.

Finally fed up of the playing Doyle pressed his hips forward and thrust into Bodie's grasp trying to get more pressure and the release he now desperately needed. Bodie obliged and held him just tightly enough. He thrust harder and harder until, with a groan, he came, pulsing over the black leather gloves that were wrapped around him.

As he trembled through his release Doyle heard a slight whimper from the his partner. He turned a satisfied gaze towards him and saw that Bodie was right on the edge as well, despite never being touched. About to demand that he release him, Doyle stopped and watched, as Bodie swiftly undid his trousers, reached inside, and with a few quick strokes, and an almost pained groan, came as well.

For a few moments both men stayed still, drained and replete with pleasure. But then the pull in Doyle's arms started to make itself felt again. Shifting somewhat to relieve the muscles he caught Bodie's attention and was efficiently released from the handcuffs.

Rubbing his arms to stop them from cramping Doyle moved into a more comfortable position while Bodie removed his clothes and then grabbed a cloth from the bathroom. After they were both clean Doyle settled down in the bed and felt Bodie get in beside him. Turning to face his partner he looked into a satisfied, vaguely smug, face and knew that this mirrored his own expression. Leaning forward he captured Bodie's lips in a deep kiss and then lay back down to go to sleep.


End file.
